


Tall, Light and Handsome

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a crazy thought - Mindy and Jody - but somehow, for some unforeseen reason, they were headed down a path she never expected. Could this finally be it? Could Jody be The One?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Light and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseTookers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseTookers/gifts).



> I just couldn't get this out of my head after last night's episode.

No. 

No no no. 

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.

**Author's Note:**

> No.


End file.
